Pertigaan Jalan
by Radar Neptunus
Summary: Sampai akhir pun ia tidak bisa menyebut kata 'kita' untuk menggantikan aku dan kau—dirinya sendiri dengan Akihito. ficlet. RnR?


**Kyoukai no Kanata/Beyond the Boundary © Nagomu Torii**

 **Pertigaan Jalan © Radar Neptunus**

 **Warnings: Canon yang mengandung AR. Tried to be IC. Typo(s). Ficlet.**

 **Main characters: Mitsuki. N & Akihito. K**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Akihito, bangun." Mitsuki mengguncang tubuh lelaki yang tertidur pulas di ruang klub literatur. Kepala pirangnya terkulai di meja, sedangkan kedua tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah kacamata.

Tidak mendapat respon yang berarti, Mitsuki berinisiatif membereskan beberapa buku bacaannya yang menghiasi meja.

Berkas-berkas cahaya oranye tua yang tadinya menembus lurus jendela ruang klub kini tergantikan oleh pantulan sinar pucat si penguasa malam. Mitsuki melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Gadis beriris merah kecokelatan itu menghela napas.

Lagi-lagi, ia terjebak di ruangan ini. Bersama si manusia setengah _youmu_ , pemuda pirang dengan senyum hangat dan mampu menggetarkan hati kecilnya yang beku. Mitsuki menggeleng pelan, menghapus pikiran anehnya dan bergegas menempatkan buku literatur ke tempatnya semula.

Si bungsu klan Nase itu meraih tas sekolahnya, hendak pulang terlebih dahulu. Namun tubuhnya berhenti bergerak ketika ujung jarinya menyentuh kenop pintu.

Sungguh, ia benci dirinya yang selalu mengkhawatirkan Akihito.

* * *

"Kupikir kau tidak perlu menyiramku kalau hanya ingin membangunkanku." Akihito sibuk mencibir Mitsuki yang tanpa rasa bersalah menyiramnya dengan segelas air di ruang klub. Langkah lebarnya menimbulkan suara khas di penjuru sekolah yang sudah sepi, beriringan dengan Mitsuki yang menatapnya datar.

"Jelas diperlukan untuk seseorang yang sedang berada di antara hidup dan mati." Jawab Mitsuki sambil mengendikkan bahu. Akihito menekuk wajahnya sebal.

"Maksudmu, kau membantuku? Oh, terima kasih banyak Ratu Sadis. Kau menolongku untuk lebih cepat pergi ke alam lain." Ucap Akihito sinis, lengkap dengan mata cokelat madunya yang menyipit malas.

"Dengan senang hati." Jawab Mitsuki diiringi senyum manis—plus sadis. Akihito hanya melirik _horror_.

"Cih, kalau ada apa-apa dengan kacamata Kuriyama- _san_ , kau harus bertanggung jawab." Ucap Akihito sembari mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata dari saku celananya.

Ia membersihkan kaca berbingkai merah itu dengan cairan khusus pembersih kacamata dan mengelapnya dengan kain yang juga khusus. Raut wajahnya berubah serius, seperti tidak ingin melukai kacamata berharga itu.

Ah, tidak mungkin Mitsuki lupa pada gadis mungil pemilik kacamata yang dikeramatkan Akihito. Mirai Kuriyama—yang tiba-tiba muncul di roda kehidupan Akihito Kanbara dan mengubah jalur takdir sahabatnya. Juga seseorang yang membuatnya sadar jika kekhawatirannya untuk lelaki pirang itu bukanlah sekedar perasaan sebagai sahabat.

Kaki kecilnya melangkah berdampingan dengan Akihito. Jalanan yang ia lewati masih sama seperti dua tahun lalu. Sikap lelaki beriris cokelat madu itu juga tak beda dengan yang dahulu. Tetapi kenapa hatinya terasa sakit?

Mitsuki mendongak untuk menatap langit berbintang di atasnya. Semilir angin malam mengembuskan surai hitam legam miliknya yang makin memanjang.

 _Apakah Kuriyama-san tahu jika Akihito menyayanginya lebih dari apapun?_

Gadis delapan belas tahun itu menahan napasnya sejenak.

 _Apakah Akihito tahu jika dia menyayanginya lebih dari sahabat?_

Mata merah kecokelatannya terasa berat. Jelas bukan perasaan ini yang ia harapkan di awal pertemuannya dengan Akihito. Namun apa mau dikata, ia telah berjalan sejauh ini bersama Akihito. Sebagai sahabatnya.

Dia benar-benar tidak ingin menangis sekarang—tidak dengan keberadaan Akihito di sampingnya.

"Oi, Mitsuki. Aku akan berbelok di sini. Jangan bilang kau lupa di mana rumahmu." Ucapan Akihito menyadarkan Mitsuki. Mereka berdua berhenti berjalan di pertigaan jalan di mana mereka selalu berpisah karena berbeda arah. Mitsuki masih menatap lukisan langit yang terhampar luas.

Gadis bersurai hitam itu ingin jawaban langsung dari mulut si lelaki pirang.

"Akihito ... " Tatapan Mitsuki masih terpaku pada langit malam.

"Hn?" Salah satu alis Akihito terangkat. Ia menyadari ada hal aneh pada suara yang dikeluarkan Mitsuki. Seperti sesuatu yang berat.

"Apa kau tidak lelah menunggu Kuriyama- _san_ kembali?"

 _Sebenarnya, aku juga kelelahan._

"Apa-apaan sih pertanyaanmu itu!" Akihito menaikkan suaranya, ia tidak suka orang lain menyinggung hal sensitif seperti ini. Namun emosinya teredam melihat Mitsuki yang tidak merespon. Gadis itu menyandar di tiang listrik, masih saja menatap langit. Keseriusan yang terpancar dari manik merah kecokelatan itu membuat Akihito bungkam.

"Tidak. Aku akan menunggunya sampai kapanpun." Jawab Akihito tegas.

Mitsuki merasakan sesak di ulu hatinya.

"Kau menyukainya?" sebisa mungkin Mitsuki menormalkan suaranya yang tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Aku mencintainya, Mitsuki." Akihito menjawab dengan tenang. Mata cokelat madunya mengikuti arah yang dilihat Mitsuki dengan bibir yang tersenyum kecil.

Mitsuki juga tersenyum. Dia tersenyum mengejek untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Setelah upacara kelulusan, kau dan aku akan jarang bertemu loh." Canda Mitsuki. Kepalanya ia tundukkan sejenak. Akihito diam, ia tahu Mitsuki hendak membicarakan sesuatu dengannya. Lagi, Mitsuki menahan napas.

"Bisa saja aku akan berubah menjadi _idol_ atau kau menjadi _youmu_ sepenuhnya." Mitsuki menutupi kedua maniknya dengan lengan kanan sejenak, kemudian mengusap matanya dengan kasar. Akihito berpura-pura sibuk membaca pamflet di toko seberang.

"Jadi sebelum kau atau aku yang berubah, akan kukatakan hal ini padamu, _bakakihito_."

Mitsuki menurunkan lengannya. Bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil.

" _Daisuki_." Bisik Mitsuki. Seketika itu juga, hati Akihito serasa dihantam palu raksasa.

Sebelum Akihito sempat mengucapkan sesuatu, tangan kecil Mitsuki telah bergerak menepuk pundaknya dan meremasnya sekilas.

"Sudah, jangan bilang apa-apa."

Akihito pun menoleh pada gadis di depannya yang terdengar mati-matian berbicara dengan suara datar khasnya. Ia terhenyak mendapati air mata yang mengalir tanpa henti di kedua manik merah kecokelatan milik sahabatnya.

"Mitsuki ... " lelaki itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hatinya perih karena melihat gadis di depannya menangis seperti ini.

"Ck, aku tidak keren sama sekali." Desis Mitsuki. Akihito ingin sekali mendebat pernyataan Mitsuki tadi, sayangnya air mata gadis itu tidak bisa berbohong.

Bungsu klan Nase itu mengusap indera pengelihatannya dengan kasar. Ia kembali memasang wajah datarnya walau masih ketara jelas jejak air mata di sana.

"Jadi ... aku dan kau hanya perlu waktu sampai semuanya kembali normal." Mitsuki melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Akihito, yang masih bertahan memandangnya dengan tatapan campur aduk.

Sampai akhir pun ia tidak bisa menyebut kata 'kita' untuk menggantikan aku dan kau—dirinya sendiri dengan Akihito.

"Selamat tinggal."

Mitsuki mengeratkan genggaman pada tas sekolahnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Akihito.

Perasaannya mirip dengan pertigaan jalan ini—di mana ada kesempatan baginya untuk memilih hal apa yang harus ia lakukan, walaupun dia tahu persis akhir yang akan didapatnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Eh? ... Owari, ka? /kicked**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hai, salam kenal! Radar is here! Saya hanya numpang nulis di fandom unyu ini, jadi** _ **gomen**_ **kalau jadi agak ajaib (?). Inilah hasil kemasoan saya setelah ngelamun satu jam dan ngebut ngetik fic selama dua jam, nyahahaha~ /dibakar**

 _ **So, mind to review?**_


End file.
